Permintaan Hati Milo
by Sirvio The Mualank Inside
Summary: karna di hukum Bu guru Saori, Milo menjadi membenci gurunya dan akhirnya ia membalas dendam kepada gurunya dgn membocorkan ban sepeda motornya tetapi tiba-tiba Bu Saori mendapatkan SMS bahwa ayahnya sakit apa yg akan dilakukan Milo menolong/tidak peduli ?


**Permintaan Hati Milo**

**Warning :geje,oc,aneh,typo(s)**

**Saint Seiya disclamer Masami Kurumada**

"Milo, ayo maju!" perintah Bu Saori pada Milo. Ia dipanggil Bu Saori karna baru saja menjahili Shaina. Anak berambut berwarna biru itu melangkah dengan lemah. Ia tahu Bu Saori pasti akan memberikan hukuman.

"Maaf, Bu. Saya janji tidak akan mengulngi lagi" ucap Milo lirih. "Milo, kamu tahu apa yang kamu lakukan ?"

"Iya Bu"

"Apa ?"

"Saya menarik kursi Shaina. Karna itu, kemudian Shaina jatuh terduduk."

"Apa menurutmu itu lucu ?"

Milo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Bu"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan itu sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana kalua tiba-tiba tulang Shaina ada yang patah. Apa kamu ingin sahabat kamu menjadi cacat ?"

Milo kembsli menggeleng. Bu Saori menunjuk arah pojok kelas. Ia tahu Bu Saori menyuruhnya berdiri di depan kelas. Milo malu sekali berdiri di depan kelas. Ia menyesal telah menjahili Shaina tadi. Lama berdiri di depan kelas. Kakinya sampai pegal. Ada sekitar satu jam ia berdiri. Meskipu boleh bersandar, ia tetap merasa capek.

Capek dan pegal mungkin akan hilang nanti. Tetapi, rasa malu menahan tatapan teman-teman ini akan sulit hilang, pikir Milo. Diam-diam ia memendam amarahnya pada Bu Saori. Kenapa Bu Saori tidak memaafkan saja perbuatannya.

Bukankah ia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Milo menatap Bu Saori dengan penuh benci. Aku benci Bu Saori.

Setelah bel berbunyi, barulah Milo terbebas dari hukuman.

"Bu Saori minta maaf, ya, Milo !" kata Bu Saori sebelum Milo kembali ke bangkunya. Milo mengangguk pelan. Tetapi, tatapannya tidak sesuai anggukannya. Ia tidak memaafkan Bu Saori.

Tiga hari sejak kejadian itu, Milo masih menyimpan dendam pada Bu Saori. Setiap hari ia berpikir bagaimana caranya membalas Bu Saori. Pagi ini kebetulan ia menemukan ide. Ia ingin membuat ban sepeda motor Bu Saori bocor. "Rasakan saja nanti, Bu !" kata Milo tersenyum puas. Hari ini kebetulan ada pelajaran olahraga. Usai pelajaran olah raga Milo mengendap-endap menuju tempat parkir. Ia bersyukur karna tempat parkir agak jauh dari ruang guru. Jadi ia bisa lebih bebas melakukan perbuatan tampa diketahui. Milo menusuk ban seda mtr Bu Saori dengan paku kecil. Setelah ban sepeda motor Bu Saori kempis, Milo pun kembali ke kalas.

Saat pelajaran, Milo kini sudah bisa tersenyum. Ia merasa menang karna dendamnya telah terbalas. Dalam hati ia tertawa saat membayangkan Bu Saori melihat ban sepeda motornya bocor. Apalagi saat membanyangkan Bu Saori menuntun motornya hihihi, Milo tertawa sendiri dalam hati.

Bu Saori tiba-tiba berhenti mengajar. Ternyata HP Bu Saori bergetar karna ada SMS. Wajah Bu Saori seketika berubah pucat usai membaca tulisan di HP-nya.

"Anak-anak, ibu minta maaf. Hari ini mungkin Ibu harus pergi. Ayah Ibu baru memberi kabar bahwa ia mendadak sakit. Karna itu Ibu harus mengantar," Cerita Bu Saori penuh sesal.

Milo sangat terkejut mendengar berita tersebut. Ia sadar ia telah membocorkan ban sepeda motor Bu Saori. Bagaimana kalau nanti Bu Saori terlambat pulang ? Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada ayah Bu Saori. Bagaimana kalau ayah Bu Saori telat saat berobat ? Aduh, bagaimana ini ? Milo sangat ketakutan membanyangkan hal buruk lain yang mungkin terjadi.

Saat Bu Saori keluar, Milo buru-buru mengejarnya. Ia mencegat langkah Bu Saori .

"Ada apa, Milo ?"

"Saya minta maaf, Bu."

"Kenapa ?"

"Saya telah membuat ban sepeda motor Ibu bocor."

Milo tidak ingin sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada ayah Bu Saori. Karna itu ia berani berkata menunggu reaksi Bu Saori usai mendengar pengakuannya. Bu Saori ternyata tidak marah. Sebaliknya, Bu Saori tersenyum dan malah membelai rambut Milo. Milo semakin meraasa bersalah.

"Ibu boleh menghukum lagi saya apa saja. Tapi, izinkan saya minta satu permintaan untuk menebus rasa bersalah saya, ya, Bu !"

"Maksud kamu ?"

"Biarkan saya yang membonceng Ibu denga sepeda saya sampai kerumah Ibu."

Bu Saori kembali membelai rambut Milo. Sebenarnya Bu Saori bisa saja naik becak/pinjam sepeda motor guru lain. Tetapi, ia sadar permintaan Milo bukan permintaan biasa.

Permintaan Milo adalah permintaan dari hati. Lagi pula selama mengajar, Bu Saori belum pernah di bonceng muridnya naik sepeda. Milo mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga. Ia tahu ia harus mengantar Bu Saori tepat waktu sampai di rumah. Wajah Milo tampak basah karna keringat yang bercucuran. Sebenarnya Bu Saori tidak tega melhat Milo mengayuh sepedanya seperti itu, tapi ia lebih tidak tega lagi jika harus menolak permintaan hati Milo.

Bu Saori tersenyum lembut melihat jiwa besar Milo. Esoknya harinya Milo mendengar kabar bahwa ayah Bu Saori telah sembuh. Milo tersenyum senagn mendengarnya. Ternyata dengan berkata jujur, hatinya menjadi lebih tenang. Yang membuat ia lebih senang, ternyata BuSaori tidak menghukumnya.

**Fin**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
